


Renewal

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, chapter 10, emm is dead, everyone is sad, im crying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina acts too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

Lucina arrives too late. It’s already over. Emmeryn lies spread-eagled on the ground while Gangrel laughs in the face of the Ylissian Army. Chrom falls to the ground, leaning onto his sword as if it is the only thing left in his life to hold him upright. Lissa is crying, and Frederick stares at the sun, hiding his quivering lip. Sumia and Cordelia circle nervously, looking out for any more potential enemies. Lon’qu is silent, but Lucina knows his heart is breaking from the long, slow blink.

Robin rushes towards the fallen general, pushing past the other mages. The rest of the Plegian Army approaches at speed, and she knows this. At her command, the Ylissians follow Basilio, leaving her to pull Chrom up from the ground. He turns his tear-stained face to meets hers, and she blinks back tears of her own. She has to be the stronger one in this situation, although it’s an almost impossible task.  
  
“Get up, Chrom!” She cries. He doesn’t move, but stares at her blankly. “I know that this is hard, but if we don’t leave, we’ll die too! We can’t afford to lose another ruler!”  
  
Her tone is desperate, and Lucina wishes she can turn back time an extra five minutes and save her now deceased aunt from making her decision. Tears fall onto the sand, staining it dark brown. Her mother yells at her father, but it’s not humourous, but gut wrenching.  
  
“Get up!” Robin has failed in stopping her tears. She hates seeing Chrom like this, and although she isn’t the strongest member of the army, she hauls Chrom off the ground, wrapping her arms around his waist and dragging him towards Frederick, who pulls him onto his horse. Robin walks with Lissa, and they quickly catch up to the rest of the group.

Lucina waits, and watches in horror as Gangrel takes Emmeryn’s body. There’s nothing she wants to do more than snatch it away, but there is no way her and Falchion can take down the entire Plegian army on their own. So she flees, leaving the sandy wasteland behind her. 

* * *

The Shepherds engage in combat on the way to the Feroxi stronghold. Tharja and Gaius take the lead, with Sumia and Frederick taking down opponents left and right. Lissa sticks to Maribelle, who whispers words of comfort as they heal their injured. It’s raining heavily, the droplets covering the tear tracks of the army.

Chrom hangs at the back. He can stand on his own, now, but Robin remains faithfully beside him, and Vaike hovers in front of him to kill any potential assassins. He regains his senses after a moment, as Robin directs him through the battlefield, yelling words of encouragement to the numb man’s ears.  
  
“Chrom, you’re our leader, and now you have the whole of Ylisse to think about as well! We need to win this battle so we can… so we can… avenge Emmeryn! If we manage to make out way through this, we can form a strategy and win this was against Plegia! Chrom, will you listen- hey, look out!”  
  
A Wyvern and it’s rider appear to the left of his, slicing his arm with a lance. Blood seeps down his arm, tainting the brand on his shoulder. It’s almost symbolic, Robin thinks. She fires a wind tome at the dragon, and with one clean swoop, Chrom cuts it’s head off, stabbing the rider simultaneously. He rests his head on Falchion, and Robin spots the look in his eyes. It’s dangerous, and she sidesteps slightly.  
  
“I will avenge her, Robin. It’s the only thing I can do for Ylisse. We will defeat Gangrel!” He announces, and a cheer goes up from the Shepherds.  
  
“I’m glad, captain. I will be beside you the whole way,” she encourages.  
  
He places a hand on her shoulder, admiring her fro arms length. Her hair is stuck to her face, either with rain or sweat (she’s been fighting for both of them), and her coat is torn at the shoulder. Her tome book is held limply in one hand, and her sword in the other. He’s in no better shape- the blood from his arm drips onto the ground, creating a red tinged puddle. His cape is in tatters, but he’s alive, as is she.  
  
Lucina watches, and prays.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be adding notes to these after I write them but honestly I'm too emotionally drained I hate fire emblem.


End file.
